Juramento SOUKOKU
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: "Te prometo amarte para toda la vida... Solo di que aceptas..." Soukoku One shot [COMPLETO]


La tarde helada del 24 de diciembre ocasionaba que muy pocas personas estuvieran en la calle, la cual se cubría de blanco por la nevada de horas antes.

Dos de las personas que iban por la acera eran Dazai y Chuuya. Aunque uno y otro seguían renegando de trabajar juntos, lo cierto es que sus jefes les hacían caso omiso a sus quejas y les habían encargado entregar unos documentos muy importantes a un agente encubierto.

Si ya de por sí era raro que la Agencia y la Mafia trabajaran en conjunto, más lo era que, en el camino, Osamu tarareara villancicos navideños que, en definitiva, estaban irritando a Nakahara.

—Haces eso por fastidiarme, ¿no? —le cuestionó, tapándose los oídos.

—No, que va. Simplemente me gustan los villancicos —sonrió Dazai, subiendo el tono de su canción.

—No te creo. Pero como sea, me irrita escucharte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que lo haces por molestarme. Un tipo como tú no tiene más fijación que en el suicidio y esas cosas.

—Te equivocas. Puedo interesarme por muchas cosas, lugares, personas, momentos. No eres tan especial, pequeño Chuuya —se burló el joven, exasperando al pelirrojo—. No como tú, que solo piensas en pelear.

—¿Eh? Eso no es así.

—¿Puedes probarlo? —pidió Dazai, riéndose de él. Nakahara se detuvo entonces y le respondió a gritos, desconcertado a la poca gente que pasaba.

—Te lo probaré y haré que te tragues tus palabras de una vez y te tendrás que arrodillar ante mí.

—Está bien. Hazlo y lo haré.

Ambos se miraron, con Chuuya retador y con Dazai audaz. El viento les movió los cabellos y la tarde comenzó a cambiar el cielo de tono rumbo al anochecer.

—Sígueme entonces Dazai...

Ambos avanzaron, sin decirse más. Años atrás, cuando tenían que trabajar juntos, podían hablar por largos ratos de trivialidades, mientras Dazai se aprovechaba de Chuuya y se reía de él ante cada oportunidad que tenía. Pero eso había quedado atrás cuando uno y otro tomaron caminos distintos. Ahora, hablaban del trabajo, y poco, porque parecía que eso que los había unido en el pasado, se había quedado atrás.

Cómo si el tiempo ya no se pudiese recuperar, así, como el viento que pasa y mueve todo y no vuelve jamás...

Tras unos diez minutos caminando, sintiendo el frío en sus mejillas, llegaron a un sitio solitario, que mostraba una construcción antigua, muy bella.

—¿Me trajiste a tu casa acaso? —bromeó Osamu, lo que provocó que el pequeño maldijera por lo bajo y empujó con su pierna la puerta enorme de madera para acceder al sitio, seguido por su compañero.

El espacio se hizo oscuro de golpe y Dazai solo miraba la silueta del chico avanzar varios pasos, hasta que la otra puerta enorme se abrió, al ser empujada por Chuuya.

Cuando Osamu avanzó, miró el lugar al que Nakahara le había llevado: una construcción muy alta, con bóvedas y torres, la cual estaba enmarcada por cientos de vitrales, los cuales lucían intactos, e irradiaban todos sus colores al sitio que estaba polvoso, y no tenía mueble alguno.

Al fondo, había unos escalones justo al otro extremo de donde ellos se encontraban, justo al cerrarse la puerta tras de Dazai, quien, asombrado con el lugar, preguntó:

—Este sitio... ¿Dónde estamos?

—Lo encontré un día, por casualidad. Lo abandonaron quienes lo utilizaban para realizar aquí algunas ceremonias de su religión. No me preguntes cual, porque es todo lo que sé. Es un sitio muy hermoso y vacío.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes entrar aquí como si nada?

—Porque nadie puede empujar esa puerta que no sea yo, tonto —respondió Chuuya y ambos sonrieron.

—Es un lugar majestuoso.

—Lo sé. Y es justo ahora es cuando va a empezar lo mejor —y caminó así al centro del lugar, subiendo su mirada de ojos azules a uno de los lados lleno de vitrales.

Dazai lo siguió, descubriendo casi de golpe a lo que se refería...

Todas las paredes vacías comenzaron también a llenarse de los colores de los vitrales. Chuuya se quitó el sombrero, para mirar todo mejor, porque el espectáculo era único y bellísimo.

—Esto te demuestra que hay muchas cosas que ya no sabes de mí —expresó Chuuya quedando de espaldas al altar, mirando a Dazai avanzando hacia él. El castaño se paró frente a él, sin decir nada, porque sabía que era verdad.

—Todo eso lo perdimos en el pasado —respondió Osamu, decaído.

—Fue porque tú te fuiste de la Port Mafia —dijo Nakahara, nostálgico—. Si no nos hubieras dejado así, de repente, habrías seguro descubierto este sitio conmigo... Y tal vez, aguantaría que cantaras villancicos de vez en cuando.

Ambos callaron y se miraron.

—Debí decirte adiós ese día, ¿no? —agregó Dazai, dando un paso hacía el pelirrojo.

—Debiste no dejarnos... No dejarme... —contestó Chuuya, bajando su mirada un instante y golpeando con sus palabras al chico alto, para, al subir sus ojos, voltear de golpe al altar y correr, exclamando— ¡Mira! —y lo jaló de la muñeca, llegando así ambos, subiendo el par de escalones, al sitio.

Y mirarlo fue justo lo que entonces hizo Dazai. Miró a Chuuya, lleno de todos los colores que los vitrales le daban al espacio como si de un caleidoscopio se tratara. Miró sus pupilas hermosas, tristes segundos atrás y a la vez, alegres al verse envueltos en tantos colores. Y lo miró como nunca antes, pero como siempre lo hizo.

Pero, esa mirada tan clavada en él, desconcertó a Chuuya apenas la notó, tras su emoción de los colores en el lugar, lo que lo hizo dejar su sombrero en la mesa del altar, y dar dos pasos hacia atrás, quedando a la izquierda del lugar.

—Lamento haberme ido así como lo hice —expresó Dazai de repente, sorprendiendo al chico—. Hubo mucho de lo que me perdí por ello, tal como lo dijiste hace rato: hay mucho de ti que ya no conozco.

—Eso ya no importa. Todos respetamos tu decisión. Aunque no fue fácil, lo hicimos, por eso, no soporto que ahora tengamos que estar aguantándote por el capricho de Mori-san y tú jefe —contestó Nakahara, apenado y evitando mirarlo.

—A mí sí me da gusto, porque puedo volver a molestarte —dijo Dazai, riéndose, con lo que Chuuya volvió a torcer su boca, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—, pero también recordar cuando éramos compañeros de equipo, y terminábamos en lugares extraños hablando de cosas insulsas.

—Éramos unos mocosos. Hoy eres un Detective y yo uno de los Ejecutivos de la Port Mafia. El tiempo ha pasado...

—Lo sé, pero y si... —expuso Osamu, con ese tono en el que se sabe que trama algo.

—¿Y si qué? —contestó Nakahara, desconcertado,

—Cumpliré con mi palabra ahora mismo...

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando que Dazai se le acercaba, lo cual le dejó inmóvil, rojo, pero impactado ante ver que el chico se seguía de frente, rumbo a la pared—. ¿Pero qué?

Dazai cruzó el altar y llegó hasta una de las paredes, donde colgaban unas telas. Las arrancó de la pared, y tomó la del fondo, la cual aún era blanca. La extendió, la elevó al aire sin soltarla, y, la dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Chuuya, quien, estaba anonadado ante lo que pasaba.

La tela quedó sobre la cabeza de Nakahara, cayendo al suelo, larga y brillante a la luz del atardecer, cubriéndolo como si trajera un velo puesto.

—Perfecto —dijo Dazai, sonriente, acomodando a los lados de la cara sonrojada del hermoso chico de ojos azules, el velo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, en el silencio del lugar que solo era roto con la melodía del viento que se colaba por el lugar en pequeños espacios de la construcción.

—¿Qué significa esto Dazai? —preguntó Chuuya, sintiendo su corazón latir rápido, y su rostro encenderse más y más.

—Tú me dijiste que tendría que arrodillarme ante ti y eso haré Chuuya —respondió, poniendo su rodilla izquierda en el suelo de colores, para tomar la mano derecha del pelirrojo entre las suyas, mirándose ambos a los ojos, enlazados—. Y lo haré para pedirte que me dejes recuperar el tiempo perdido...

—Dazai, pero ¿qué dices? —susurró si apenas Nakahara, sin voz ante lo que pasaba.

—Tal vez no pueda recuperar todas las aventuras pasadas que dejamos de vivir juntos, ni lo que sufriste por mí culpa, ni mucho menos lo que pudo haber sido pero, si tú quieres, yo, quisiera poder volver a compartir mi camino a tu lado —le confesó en un tono de voz muy dulce, lo cual dejó sin respiración a Nakahara.

—Estás jugando conmigo ¿no?

—No... —respondió él, enérgico.

—Pero, por qué me dices esto... ¿Qué quieres de mí? —susurró Chuuya, presa de mil sentimientos, temeroso de todo ello.

—Cambiar lo que hice y rompí en el pasado...

—¡Eres un! —exclamó el pelirrojo, intentando soltar su mano del detective, la cual, este le sujetó con fuerza.

—Lo único que quiero es no seguir viendo pasar las estaciones tendido en la soledad como antes de que te conociera. Y aunque no quise aceptarlo, siempre fuiste, siempre eres tú esa parte que me falta para vivir. Sé que no merezco venir a molestarte ahora, pero tampoco puedo dejar que sigas así —respondió Osamu, recargando su frente en la mano de Chuuya tomada con las suyas.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo? Hablas como si supieras que siento. Imbécil —expuso Nakahara, rojo y avergonzado.

—Lo sé, porque veo lo que tus ojos me muestran justo ahora, Chuuya— confirió, poniéndose de pie, sin soltar la mano del chico, quedando frente a frente. Con el miedo de Chuuya de mirar a Dazai, evitando a toda costa detenerse en sus ojos de color café que siempre le impactaban—. ¿O vas acaso a negarlo?

—El tiempo y lo pasado no se recuperan así como así. No puedes un día decidir trastocar mi vida, como si pudieras ir y venir de ella a tu antojo — confirió Nakahara, en un dejo triste—. Porque nada me dice que mañana no cambiarás de opinión, y te alejarás de nuevo Dazai...

—Eso se puede arreglar —le respondió, acercándose al pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo?

—Chuuya... Te prometo amarte toda la vida...

—¡¿EH?! —exclamó Nakahara, anonadado, y con sus mejillas arreboladas.

—Te prometo ir en búsqueda del tiempo perdido, y recuperarlo día a día. No puedo prometerte que todos los días serán felices, ni que no te haré enfadar al cantar villancicos, pero si puedo prometerte que no me alejaré de tu lado— declaró Dazai, dejando impactado a Chuuya, al tiempo que con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, suavemente, sin dejar de mirar sus preciosos ojos azules.—. Aquél día que me fui, presa de mi hastío y dolor por perder a mi mejor amigo, pensé que lo mejor que podría pasarme era dejar de sentir cosas por la gente. Pero, aunque me fui con esa idea, la realidad es que en todos estos años, tu recuerdo, tu voz; tú, siempre me hicieron falta. Por eso, si tú me lo permites, yo, quiero recuperarte.

—Dazai... —susurró Chuuya, conmovido y aguantándose el llorar.

—Y aunque no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida, y como dices, trastocarla, quiero que me des la oportunidad de buscar el espacio que me abra el camino a tu vida, aunque sea como tu amigo.

—Nunca has dejado de ser mi amigo...

—Entonces, como algo más...

—Eso...

—Después de todo, si no te hubiera querido para mí, toda la vida, no te habría atado a la mía con esa apuesta que perdiste —agregó Osamu, sonriente, lo que hizo que Nakahara reclamara.

—¿Piensas forzarme a aceptarte en mi vida por esa apuesta que perdí contra ti?

—No. Solamente haré que aceptes que esté en tu vida, porque voy a reconquistarte.

—Hablas como si ya me hubieras tenido antes —reprochó, aún dubitativo, el pelirrojo.

—Y fue así. ¿O vas a negármelo?

—Es muy tarde, Dazai... —respondió Chuuya, con tristeza—. Muy tarde para decir que sentimos o no. Ya no tenemos quince o dieciocho años.

—Pero no lo niegas.

—No —dijo Chuuya, y soltando su mano de la de Dazai, agregó, con dolor y amor en su voz—... Porque siempre serás mi único amor...

Dazai se quedó en silencio, iluminándosele los ojos, sonriendo íntimamente.

—Entonces, si es así, si sientes así, Chuuya, solo di que aceptas… Di que aceptas que recorramos la vida, en adelante, como si solo fuéramos aquellos chicos que se conocieron en un espacio donde solo éramos nosotros, sin pertenecer a nadie, más que a lo que en nuestros ojos nació ese día —contestó, abrazándolo a la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, haciendo que Chuuya se sonrojara a más no poder, y lo mirara, tan cerca como nunca antes lo habían estado—. Di que aceptas que te cante villancicos, y que me enseñes los atardeceres cual el color de tus cabellos. Di que caminaremos molestándonos y me dejarás darte un beso, bajo la luna, cada vez que tus ojos y los míos se encuentren... Chuuya, solo di que aceptas que te ame, y que me ames, en adelante y por siempre...

—Dazai... —enunció Chuuya, casi sin voz, perdido en la mirada abrasadora y dulce del chico, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, apenas alcanzándolo—. Acepto...

—Entonces, este es nuestro juramento... —agregó Dazai, mientras todos los colores del arcoíris los iluminaban, y sus bocas se acercaban, para, cerrando sus ojos, entregarse a su primer beso, tras años de conocerse, y amarse...

Su primer beso de verdadero amor...

Al separarse, los ojos de Chuuya al abrirse revelaban unas lágrimas de inocencia y emoción, y la sonrisa de Osamu, una felicidad sincera y pura.

—Si le cuentas a alguien de esto, te mataré —comentó Nakahara, muy apenado.

—Chuuya, no puedes hablarle así a tu esposo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿A qué te refieres?

—Estamos en una iglesia. En un altar. Tú llevas un velo. Y aceptaste hacer un juramento conmigo. Así que ahora, eres mi esposo —dijo Dazai, haciendo que el pelirrojo torciera su boca, haciendo berrinche—. Y por cierto, el más hermoso que podría haber...

—Siempre tienes que salir con tus trampas.

—Tú me trajiste aquí, Chuuya.

—Eso... —dijo Nakahara y ambos se rieron, dulcemente. Miraron como los colores del lugar desaparecían ya ante la noche ir cayendo, y tomados de la mano, bajaron del altar y caminaron, para salir del sitio, dejando atrás el velo al caerse...

Al llegar a la calle, ya la noche caía por completo con una luna en pleno hermosa y una nevada muy ligera, que los llenaba de copos de nieve.

—Bueno, esposo Chuuya, es momento de ir a celebrar y luego, tener nuestra primera noche de casados.

—¡DAZAI!

—¡Vamos! —dijo Osamu, llevándose corriendo a Chuuya por las calles de Yokohama, sonriéndose ambos, porque a su modo, se habían convertido esa tarde de colores, en esposos...

Bajo su juramento...


End file.
